Episode 5.5
Episode 5.5 is the fifth episode of the fifth series of Primeval. Summary #1 With increasing numbers of anomalies running the ARC team ragged, Matt realises his mission is coming to a climax, and determined to stop Philip, races to his machine. The team meanwhile are struggling to keep up with demand. When Philip escapes Connor’s custody, the clock is ticking for them to stop him in his tracks. Summary #2 The exhausted ARC team struggle to cope as more anomalies are opening. As the whole team lets Lester in on the secrets of Matt's mission, they're interrupted by worrying news - anomalies are opening everywhere and there are reports of a huge creature loose on the streets. Matt knows this is something important - the time he's been waiting for is now. His main aim is to get to Philip's machine and switch it off before it can create havoc. Asking Connor to distract Philip, Matt heads off to New Dawn, while the others go off into the field to deal with the multiple anomalies. Connor climbs inside the machine to disable it... Full synopsis Two girls out on the town call their mother and lie about how they are actually home watching a movie. When the mother tells her daughter to be careful she asks her mother what could possibly go wrong. Suddenly, terrified screams are heard and a woman runs past, screaming for them to run. The girl hangs up and looks around as more people start to follow the woman's lead. When the girls turn around they scream as from out of nowhere, a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex is rampaging right through downtown London! At the ARC, Matt has come clean and has confessed to the entire team that he is in fact from the future and that Philip's machine is the key to ending the world- although Lester explores the option that Matt may just be insane. Lester tells the team that he will talk to the minister and see if they can get New Dawn shut down before it does any harm. Matt and Connor however believe that it needs to be shut down immediantly. When Philip enters the office, Lester dismisses the team. Suddenly the ARC sensors pick up the anomaly that let through the T-Rex in downtown London. Unfortunately, news teams have gotten there first and film of the T-Rex's rampage are all over the public media. Lester then regreatably reveals to Philip that in fact, the anomalies are now public knowledge. The team are dispatched to go deal with it while Philip -appearing eager to get to New Dawn- asks Connor to come along. Connor however, trying to stall him, tells him that there is a problem with the prototype in his lab. He and Philip head off to have a look. While the others go the long way, Matt takes a shortcut and arrives at the city's center before the rest of the team. There he runs into one of the girls from before (Jenna) who begs Matt to help her and that her friend Lucy has been hurt. She shows Matt her fallen friend and upon examining her, Matt bitterly tells Jenna that her friend is dead. Matt escorts the shocked Jenna to his truck but Jenna refuses to leave her friend and runs back to her- and runs right into the T-Rex. The T-Rex roars and gives chase however Matt drives his truck into the T-Rex's leg, knocking it over. Matt gets Jenna to hide in his truck just as the T-Rex recovers and gets back on its feet. Though it takes multiple shots, Matt finally knocks out the T-Rex. The rest of the team arrive and are relieved to see that it is down. Becker then jokingly takes back his doubt about the EMD's capabilities to take down a fully grown T-Rex. At the lab, Connor quickly disables a peice of the prototype however Philip quickly fixes the problem and the two are off. Connor- out of distractions- is relieved when the anomaly detector goes off and he runs over to check it out. He and Jess are horrified however when they realize that not just one anomaly but thousands are opening all across the world. Countries like the United States, China, Germany, France and dozens of other countries. While Jess and Connor are horrified as they see news footage of the various creature incursions, Philip appears fascinated- Philip new that this was coming all along. Philip then insists to Connor that they get to New Dawn and so they head off. Jess wishes Connor luck before she dispatches every ARC guard into the field and assigns them all team names named off the Greek Alphabet. Jess then tells the field team that anomalies are opening up all across the world. Matt also knew this was coming and tells the team that this event- Convergence- is a natural event in which every million years anomalies open up all across the world. He says that should Convergence ever be interrupted or the results could be catostrophic. He and Emily head off to New Dawn while Becker and Abby head off to deal with an anomaly incursion. In the ARC's car park, Connor confronts Philip about why he knew that Convergence was coming and simply brushed Connor's theory of this aside. Philip believes that Connor would have gotten distracted from his work on New Dawn. While Connor appears more worried about all the people who are going to die, Philip seems fully convinced that New Dawn is the key to saving the world. Connor and Philip then drive off to New Dawn. In the car Emily asks Matt what if it is his intervention in New Dawn that causes the end of the world which is something that also worries Matt. Lester calls them who has gotten back from the minster's office. He tells them that they did not get permission to shut down New Dawn and that the minister is more worried about dinosaurs roaming the streets. Lester however tells Matt to do whatever he has to do to shut Philip's project down. Abby and Becker arrive at a young childrens school to deal with an incursion. An anomaly to the Precambrian has let through a pair of Fog Worms. Donning breathing equipment, Becker stuns them with his EMD and Abby locks the anomaly. Meanwhile, while taking a shortcut through an underground car park, Connor and Philip's car is flipped over by a rampaging Kaprosuchus. Philip gets out just fine but when he realizes that Connor is trapped, he tells Connor that he must leave him to start New Dawn. Realizing that Philip is getting away, Connor begs Philip not to turn on New Dawn and then comes clean about how Matt is from the future- a ravaged lifeless landscape caused by New Dawn. Philip dismisses this as nonsense. Connor is then forced to shoot Philip with an EMD however it is revealed that Philip disabled it by removing an important peice and placing it just out of Connor's reach. Philip then tells Connor that he never quite trusted him before leaving Connor to his fate. Becker and Abby play rock, paper, scissors to determine who has to go deal with the next creature incursion. Becker loses and heads off to go deal with it. Connor then calls Abby and asks her to come rescue him. Abby arrives at the car park and finds Connor trying to stay out of reach from the jaws of the Kaprosuchus. Abby chases the Kaprosuchus around the car park before finally either stunning or killing it with her EMD. She then rescues Connor and the two apologize and kiss. Matt and Emily arrive at New Dawn and discover they aren't the only ones. A flock of carnivorous small pterosaurs have arrived and watch them as they approach. They make it to a door and shoot them as they run in. However as they make their way towards the control room, they are ambushed by April and the New Dawn soldiers. April orders them thrown out of the building. As the guards open the door, unaware of the pterosaurs, they are quickly devoured and Matt and Emily flee. Lester, seeing Jess stressed about more and more anomalies opening, decides to give her a hand after some inspiring words. He asks Becker how it is going however Becker is soon cut off dealing with a creature. Connor and Abby meet up with Matt and Emily and they run off to go find a way to shut down the powering up machine. Connor tries to hack into the system but after a computer battle, Philip locks Connor out. Abby and Emily fight several guards however Emily gets knocked out. Matt heads into the control room for his destined standoff with the man who will destroy the world. Matt tries to reason with Philip and eventually threatens to kill him when he sees that Philip won't back down. Unfortunately several guards restrain Matt and Matt is forced to watch as Philip turns on the final stages to launch New Dawn. Abby confronts April. April is suddenly attacked by a pterosaur and despite Abby's help, April steals her EMD. Before she can shoot her however, the flock of pterosaurs descend upon April causing her to stumble back- over a balcony- and fall to her death. Connor is climbing onto the machine and watches in horror as the machine is beginning to form a massive anomaly. Connor tries to disable it and finally does. Unfortunately, Philip is prepared and and turns the machine on a different way. Connor tries to get out of the way in time but it is too late. Abby and Emily arrive just in time to see Connor lose his balance and fall backward into the anomaly. At the ARC, an anomaly opens in the car park-much to Lester's horror as his new Jaguar is in the car park. He grabs an EMD remarking "this time it's personal!". He arrives to find an Arboreal Dinosaur on the hood examining it and Lester is quick to shoot down the dinosaur. With New Dawn having been launched, the massive anomaly's power drains the other anomalies all across the world, interrupting Convergence. Matt watches in horror as the massive anomaly forms. His mission is over. He has failed. At the ARC, Jess and Lester watch as the anomalies all over the earth disappear and ponder over what this could mean. Cast *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Miller as James Lester *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ruth Bradley as Emily Merchant *Janice Byrne as April Leonard *Ailbhe Casey as Jenna *Jacqui Carroll as Cerise (uncredited) Appearances Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *James Lester *Jess Parker *April Leonard *Philip Burton *Emily Merchant *Cerise *Jenna *Lucy Creatures *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Spinosaurus (stock footage, last appearance) *Columbian Mammoth (stock footage, last appearance) *Precambrian Worm *Kaprosuchus *Anurognathus *Tree Creeper *Several unidentified creatures Locations *Anomaly Research Centre *New Dawn Facility *London *Baker Street Plaza *Infant School Objects and technology *Anomaly Detection Device *Anomaly Locking Mechanism *Biometric I.D. Tag *Black Box *New Dawn Machine Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Prospero Industries Continuity *This episode is continued in Episode 5.6. Episode connections *In reference to Episode 4.1, Matt told Becker that the EMDs could take down a T-rex, and in this episode, after he did just that in this episode, Becker told him that he believed him now. *In reference to Episode 4.7, Connor mentions how he theorised that Convergence would happen. Errors * The TV report on the Tyrannosaurus incursion showed the Spinosaurus from Episode 4.1 Source *Watch's Series 5 Summaries Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 5 Stories